Engine components that have been specially designed and manufactured to improve performance in automobile engines have been widely used, almost since the mass production of automobiles began. Different types of timing chain drives, timing belt drives, and timing gear drives have been developed to improve performance and reliability. The present invention features an automobile timing gear system for use with a non-standard cylinder block that employs a raised camshaft location.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.